Coffe Without Sugar
by Shizuka Fuyuki chan
Summary: Karena mengutarakan perasaan dan membuat orang yang kita cintai percaya itu tak semudah yang kita kira. / Diibaratkan seperti kopi tanpa gula, hati Sakura pahit, setelah Sasuke menolaknya dengan mudah. / Tapi itu hanya pura-pura. / SasuSaku / Oneshoot / Mind to RnR? Sankyuu


"A-aku,"

Gadis itu berucap dengan gugup, seakan dirinya sedang dalam situasi yang tertekan. Ya, saat ini dia memang tertekan.

Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam, dan sesekali mendengus, menunggu penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"… menyukai Sasuke-_kun_!"

Diam sejenak.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak menyukaimu."

Pemuda itu dengan santai melangkah pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sedangkan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu membelalakkan matanya, sambil terisak.

'Aku lelah.' batin gadis itu.

Tapi, yang kau pikirkan itu salah, Sakura Haruno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Naruto Fanfict**

**Coffe Without Sugar © Shizuka Fuyuki chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, Typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sesal, hanya muncul di akhir kisah.**_

_**Sesal, muncul ketika kita melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.**_

_**Namun, sesal adalah sesuatu yang harus dilupakan**_

_**Seperti kopi dan gula."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read. Enjoy! ^-^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bernamakan bunga musim semi itu menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir yang berisi kopi bubuk di dalamnya. Ia melamun, dalam rasa kesalnya.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu selanjutnya? Kau akan kuliah di mana?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya membuat kopi.

"Ah … itu, aku belum tau, Bibi Tsunade." Jawabnya sambil mengaduk kopi yang ia buat.

Wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu menghela nafas pendek, "Kau seharusnya merencanakan itu sejak awal kelas dua belas. Atau …."

"Atau apa?"

"Kuliah saja dengan si bungsu Uchiha, temanmu sejak SD itu?"

UHUK-!

Sakura terbatuk mendengar ucapan dari Bibi-nya itu. Oh … ya, si bungsu Uchiha. Maksudnya pasti pemuda yang merendahkannya mentah-mentah saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya, kemarin? Itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja, aku bosan satu sekolah dengan dia." Jawab Sakura lirih.

Tsunade tertawa kecil, "Jangan bercanda. Bukannya saat akan masuk SMP, kau yang bilang ingin satu sekolah dengan Sasuke karena menyukainya?"

Gadis berlensa _emerald_ itu sudah tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Memang benar, sejak SD, ia memang menyukai pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Dan puncaknya adalah kemarin. Setelah dia mematangkan niatnya untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya menjelang lulus SMA itu, ia malah dijatuhkan begitu saja.

Bagaimana tidak kesal?

Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, Sakura adalah perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke selama ini. Jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya, dia menyukai siapa?

Jangan-jangan … Sasuke gay?

Ah, tidak. Lupakan.

Intinya, setelah hari itu, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap menyukai Sasuke. Titik.

Sakura masih meminum kopi yang dibuatnya barusan. Sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

'Kalau saja aku tak mengatakannya, aku pasti tidak sesedih ini.' Sesalnya dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tsunade dan Sakura yang ada di sana pun saling memandang.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya." Tsunade pun beranjak dari kursinya, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu.

…

…

...

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Sejak Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu, masih sunyi. Tentu saja, untuk apa pemuda Uchiha itu datang setelah menyakiti hati Sakura begitu saja? Minta maaf?

"Sakura,"

Hening.

"-aku … ingin pinjam uangmu."

"…"

Sakura berani bersumpah, jika Sasuke akan mengejar cintanya setelah meminjam uang, ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"En … Sasuke-"

"Tentu saja aku tak akan meminjam uangmu, _baka_!"

Eh?

Sakura masih tak mengerti. Jadi, Sasuke datang ke sini bukan untuk berhutang lagi? Jadi, untuk apa?

"Sa-Sasuke … apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

Sasuke berdecih pelan, "Pikiranmu lamban, ya? Tentu saja mau meminta maaf!"

Entah kenapa, wajah Sakura ketika Sasuke mengatakan itu sedikit memerah. Padahal, dia sudah membenci Sasuke setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Aku tau, kau marah padaku. Tapi percayalah … bukan mauku mengatakan seperti itu. Karena aku sebenarnya …."

Tok Tok Tok!

Dan perbincanganpun terputus gara-gara sebuah ketukan pintu. Sakura pun bergegas membukanya.

"_Forehead_~"

"He-eh, Ino-_pig_? Kenapa kau ke sini?"

Belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, Ino justru menyelusup masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura.

"Wah, kau sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke, ya?" ucap Ino meriah. Sakura terpaksa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia terlanjur malu.

"Tch. Sedang apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Mengganggu saja."

Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya keluar rumah.

"Jangan mengganggu orang itu. Atau kau akan menyesal." Ujar Sakura seperti mengancam. Ino hanya meringis, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Traktir aku makan ramen, besok, ya~!"

Ugh. Si Ino itu memang begitu menyebalkan, keluh Sakura dalam hati. Ia pun segera kembali menemui Sasuke yang masih berada di ruang tamu.

"Errr- ya … bagaimana, Sasuke?"

"Jadi …."

"Eh, bagaimana kalau aku buat kopi untukmu dulu. Kau pasti haus 'kan?"

"Tapi-"

Belum selesai berucap, Sakura justru malah pergi ke belakang untuk membuatkan kopi. Hei, kenapa mencurahkan perasaan saja sangat sulit? Sasuke sekarang kena karma-nya. Ia baru tahu, bahwa Sakura pun merasakan hal yang sulit ini, saat mengatakan perasaannya kemarin.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura kembali, sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Ini, minumlah."

"Terimakasih." Sasuke segera meminum kopi tersebut. Tapi ….

"Hoooek!" Sasuke terbatuk ketika meminum kopi tersebut, "Kenapa kopi ini sangat pahit? Apa kau tak memberi gula?" Tanya Sasuke keras, seperti sedang memarahi Sakura.

"Memang tak ada gulanya. Aku sengaja, kok."

Sasuke masih belum paham apa maksud Sakura, "Kenapa? Kau ingin membalas dendam karena kemarin aku menolakmu?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "Aku tak balas dendam. Aku hanya ingin, kau merasakannya. Aku telah merasakan pahitnya ditolak olehmu. Dan aku ingin kau menghapus rasa pahit itu. Jika diibaratkan seperti kopi dan gula, aku memintamu untuk memeriku gula setelah kau memberiku kopi pahit itu." Jelas Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke terbelalak. Rupanya, kejailannya kemarin membuat semuanya seperti ini. Ya, kemarin dia hanya berpura-pura menolak Sakura, hanya karena ingin menjahili gadis itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kini, Sasuke mendekatinya, dan memeluk tubuhnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berpura-pura." Ucap Sasuke pelan, "Tapi, jika hanya memberimu gula, itu tak akan menyenangkan bukan?"

Sakura terkejut, "Sasuke-_kun_-"

"_**Daisuki~**_" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan. Ah, betapa tak terduganya.

Kelopak mata Sakura mulai membesar, menjatuhkan butir demi butir air mata yang sebelumnya ia tahan agar tak keluar.

"Jangan cengeng, _baka_!" ejek Sasuke masih saja, walau dalam suasana seperti ini, "Kita kuliah bersama, ya?"

Sakura masih menangis, bahagia. Benar juga kata Sasuke. Kopi dan gula, dua hal yang tak indah jika salah satu dari mereka berdiri sendirian. Sakura kini bisa mengerti, mengapa kopi lebih enak jika memakai gula. Dan ia juga berharap, semoga dirinya dan Sasuke, memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, untuk saling melengkapi, menuju dunia yang lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

WATDEPAQ SAYA KREJI ARRRGGHH—! w(QAQw) *nari saman* /nakwoi

Seperti biasa, berakhir dengan gajenya. Dan paragraf terakhirnya tolong aku alay banget.

Tjielah, yang penting aku udah libur dari hiatus /?/

Thanks buat yang udah RnR~! ^3^)/

_Sign_, Uul

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
